


Hit (With A Cupid's Bow)

by Wheres_My_Coffee



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Humour, M/M, Main ship is Newtmas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_My_Coffee/pseuds/Wheres_My_Coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt Isaacs is a Agent and Assassin for the major secretive organisation, the Scorch. He is assigned to retrieve information from Thomas Edison, assassin for the Maze, another secretive organisation. Imagine his shock when he sees his own name on Thomas' wrist. </p><p>Basically, the soulmate & assassin AU that nobody wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! Before you ask, I have no clue how long this will be, or what the endgame will be, but any tags will be added as the chapter is updated. My tumblr is Alattecoffee if you'd like to get in touch, or ask anything. 
> 
> Unbetad!

The air is cold and refreshing, unlike the clammy and crowded scene inside. The balcony provides a startling view of Las Vegas-the music booms from various venues and the distant echo of laughter all mingles together in the environment, bold, chaotic lights illuminating the black sky. A man, leaning against the balcony railing with a glass of whiskey balanced in his hand, examines the view before him closely, eyes on the entrance below him, awaiting the target. The earpiece feels heavy in his ear, but it's a comfort. It feels like a telepathic connection with his partners on the other end of the line. It's silent for now, and the man knows that his co-workers are doing their jobs flawlessly. The marks on his palm beautifully contrast with his pale skin. Thomas. He wonders when he'll find his Thomas. He loves and hates the name. Loves it because it's his soulmates name, hates it because it's so fucking common. How is he going to find his soulmate with a name like that? It's ridiculous, and if there's a higher power up there he wants to scream at it. Sighing, he sweeps away a strand of golden hair, chocolate eyes narrowing at the sight of what looks like their target. Thomas Edison, 23, master assassin for the Maze, a top secret American team that is trained at pissing the Scorch off. 

He's a Scorch, a top member, also a master assassin. The Maze is brash and quick, in your face. Whereas the Scorch is cunning and sly. You don't know who they are until you're dying. 

There's always been a rivalry between them since a mission together fucked up majorly. Allies turned into annoyances. Not enemies, but closer to that then allies. 

"Alice, Minho, I've got him. Leaving now, in what looks like a Ferrari." He snaps a close up (one of the benefits in his line of work is the tech that he gets to play with) of the licence plate and sends it. "Tracking it now. Alice, Minho, take the main lead. I'll take the sneaky route, trap him. Don't kill or harm, we need information." He recites. He hears a scoff, and the feminine voice of his sister flows through line. "We were there when we had a briefing, Newt." She tells him with a hint of sass. He can see her moving now beneath him. She looks stunning, royal purple hair curled elegantly. Her dress, dark and elegant, clings to her body and flows out around her calves. She looks like a vampire, lethal and stealthy. Minho is at her side, in a grey suit with a blue tie. They get in a car, Minho taking the drivers side, and depart. Newt departs, claiming his motorbike, and takes secretive back alleys until he reaches the agreed meet up point. His pistol feels comfortable and secure in his hand as he bleeds into the background, seeping into it like camouflage. The plan is to drive Edison until he's trapped, then haul him back to their hotel room and get information.  
T  
It works like a charm, because three minutes later, Edison comes charging through, ducking behind the wall, face set with determination. Newt has to admit, that he is bloody hot. Dark hair, neatly slicked back. Sharp jawline, clear of stubble, hazel eyes, and a pretty decent body. Not as tall as Newt, but broader, and he can imagine the abs and biceps beneath his suit. He knows that Thomas is on his wrist, but he's also known to distance himself, because there are way too many Thomas' in the world. He is partly grateful for his mother's unusual naming of him, because he's pretty sure that he's the only Newt on the planet. Thank fuck. 

It only takes another minute until Alice comes slinking through, Minho at her side, guns pointed. Newt steps behind, gun resting on the back of Thomas' temple. "Gotcha, mate." He breathes. "Now unless you want your brain to stay in your skull, stay the fuck still." 

Edison merely gives a sigh, obeying orders tiredly and easily. Newt still thinks it's a facade, but he cuffs him twice, and pushes him into the backseat, locking the car, gun pressed against his temple and a blindfold over his eyes. 

Edison remains disturbingly peaceful until Newt gets him tied to a chair and takes the blindfold off. The first thing he requests is to be alone with this kid, and he's grateful that Alice and Minho comply, walking outside onto the balcony and shutting the door. 

"Why are you so fucking calm? The Mazies I've encountered before kick and fight." 

Thomas shrugs. "I didn't ask to be in this profession, you know. Dads are forceful and annoying and getting a few hours away is a bit of heaven." He explains. Newt steps back, eyes widening in shock. "Bullshit. That's bullshit. I don't believe you." He shakes his head.  
"You don't know me enough to make a decision," Thomas cries. Newt wants to punch himself. Or Thomas. 

They sit in silence for half an hour, before Thomas pips up. "Can you loosen the binding a bit?" He inquires. "It burns." He adds. Newt sighs and thinks, 'why the hell not,' and goes to do so. He's working on his right hand when he freezes. There, on Thomas' palm, is Newt's name.

He retracts as if he's burned, the overwhelming emotions washing over him. He wants to cry and scream, because no, his soulmate cannot be the hot and stupid Thomas Edison, master assassin of the Maze. No. Fuck no.

"Uhm, dude, what's wrong?" Thomas cranes his neck to see Newt still staring at his soulmark. "Why are you looking at my mark? I know, Newt's a weird name, but nobody's-wait. What's your name? Actually, no. Let me rephrase that. Are you him? What's the name on your wrist?" He asks, all too quickly, and Newt jerks back. "Isaac," He lies easily. 

Thomas raises his eyebrow. "Is that so? Because I can see your wrist, and it says my name. Newt, I'm guessing, is your name. Isn't it?" 

Newt finds himself nodding, mind in the clouds. Thomas sighs in amazement. "It's you." 

Newt eventually unties him, and they sit at the Hotel bar, in the back. Newt knows that Thomas won't leave, that he doesn't view Newt as a captor. They both nurse whiskey and cokes, and Thomas is tracing his name on Newt's wrist gently. "I can't...believe it, you know? It's you." He breathes, hazel eyes wide. Newt chuckles, amidst everything. "Yeah. And it's you. God, Thomas, what are we going to do about this?" The situation is far from brilliant. "Easy," Thomas speaks immediately. "I'm quitting."  
Newt chokes on his drink, staring at him. "Are you fucking serious? No! No, you can't quit your job! You just met me!" Thomas stares at him in disbelief. "You're my soulmate, Newt, my soulmate! We're meant for each other, so yeah, I'm going to quit my job. And...I'm going to find a way to join the Scorch." He announces.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt swears as he spills his coffee over his jeans, glaring at Thomas as he snickers. "Master assassin," He giggles and points at Newt as if he'd said the funniest thing in the world. Newt merely sighs and rolls his eyes. "Of all the people I had to be stuck with, it was you." Newt complains, but can't hide the small smile that spreads on his face as Thomas kisses his hair as he walks by. They're not dating or doing anything serious like kissing or sex (And Newt isn't sure if he wants that or not) but Thomas is ridiculously affectionate, and clings to Newt 24/7 like a lost labrador. Not that Newt minds. He's never been spoilt like this before in his life, and he basks in the attention. They're flying back to see Jorge, leader of the Scorch, tomorrow. He's a good guy, despite being the boss of a major business dedicated to wiping out annoyances of the Queen. He doesn't have a soulmate, so he's always willing to make exceptions in the case of soulmates. 

Thomas jerks him out of his thoughts by wrapping his arms around him from behind and resting his chin on his head. "You haven't eaten." He observes, frowning. Newt hums. "You haven't, either. Alice, cook breakfast with me?" He calls across the room. Alice glances up from where she's cuddled against Minho. They're not dating, and they're not soulmates: Alice's soulmate is a girl called Teresa, and Minho's is someone called Brenda. However, Alice and Minho are fuck buddies, friends with benefits, and it seems to be working very well. They've been at it for over a nmnyear, and Newt's grown to accept it-his best friend banging his baby sister. But he knows that Alice is 22, and she's literally 12 minutes younger than him. She's mature, and sensible and Minho takes care of her. That's good enough for him. 

Alice nods, rising up from her position against Minho, who whines and reaches for her again. "Awwh, who's a big baby?" She mocks as she picks up the room service menu. "We're not cooking when we're in a hotel, you absolute twat." She tells her brother, who shrugs and slumps back down in Thomas' lap. He chuckles and pulls him closer. "You cook?" He breathes, and Newt nods. "Yeah." He says, wiggling against Thomas to get comfortable. "Marry me immediately." Thomas blurts, and Newt laughs, harder than he's done in a while. "Where are my chocolates and the ring, Tommy?" He teases, watching as Alice orders them breakfast and slides back into Minho's arms. The Korean nuzzles back into her, kissing her hair. "Are you sure they're not soulmates?" Thomas asks quietly, and Newt nods. "It doesn't stop some people. My parents aren't and they're still happy together." He tells, and Thomas hums.

Alice orders them all pancakes and a shit load of toppings, and she gets cream on her nose which Minho kisses off. Newt and Thomas fake gag, even though Thomas does the exact same thing 5 minutes later. 

They travel on their own private jet, and Newt ignores the fact that Alice and Minho go to the bathroom for around 15 minutes, and they still come out looking unfazed. In fact, they look smug. Newt throws peanuts at them, and Thomas laughs and tugs him closer. 

Alice and Minho fall asleep together, tangled in each others arms with a blanket over them, and, soulmates or not, Thomas swears they love each other. 

Jorge is understanding yet fierce with Thomas. He's always been soft with Newt, and he's happy that Newt's found his soulmate, despite the circumstances. His only order is that Newt and Thomas share an apartment, and Newt swears he sees Jorge smirking as they leave. 

They walk into the apartment, shared with Alice and Minho, to find Minho sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Newt, British blood in his veins, becomes the mother hen and immediately boils him a cup of tea (and he slips in a bit of whiskey too), while Thomas rubs his back and asks what happened. 

Minho looks up, eyes red. "Alice found her mate," He croaks, and Newt and Thomas exchange looks. "They're hanging out. We all know what that means. God, we were supposed to be just fuck buddies, no strings attached, what the fuck is wrong with me?" He hisses, knurled going white around the rim of his mug. Thomas and Newt don't console him, because they know that it won't work. Instead, they put on Star Wars and curl up beside him. Alice comes in two hours later, and immediately sits beside Minho and Newt. "She's fucking fantastic. We're already best mates, and her husband is amazing." She tells them happily, and Minho shoots up. "Husband?" He echoes, and Alice rolls her eyes. "Yes, husband. She's nice, amazing even, but we've agreed that we're both in love with different people, which means you, silly."

Newt shakes Thomas awake at 2 in the morning, looking ready to cry. "What's going on?" Thomas slurs incoherently, blinking. "Alice and Minho are having sex and I can't cope with listening to them, we're going out." He whispers, as a loud moan echoes throughout the apartment. "Oh, baby..." Comes the quiet whimper from Alice, and Thomas can't help but think that he'd love Newt to sound that wrecked for him. Pushing that thought away, he quickly dresses and grabs his phone and wallet, exiting with Newt, who still looks ready to throw up. Thomas slides their fingers together. "This happen often?" He questions, and Newt shakes his head. "Usually, they sneak off somewhere, but Alice fucked her leg up on a mission so Minho is keeping her bedridden." He murmurs. Thomas nods, "Of course. Bar?" He questions, and Newt nods. "Bar," He echoes, nodding. 

Thomas is a lightweight on beer. It's absolutely hilarious. He's not drunk, just a little incoherent. Newt's getting them a gin and tonic to calm Thomas down from the beer, when he sees them. 

Thomas is frozen still, a blonde girl at his side, one hand in his hair, smirking. She has sinful brown eyes, plump red lips, and a beautiful body most men lust after. And Thomas is certainly lusting over her, Newt thinks, until he sees the terror in Thomas' eyes. It all clicks together. An ex. 

He rushes over in an instant, forgetting about the drinks. "Tommy," He calls over the music, and both Thomas and the girl turn. Thomas immediately relaxes as Newt pulls him into his side. "Can I help you?" He asks the girl dangerously, who is staring at them in shock. Suddenly, she laughs. "Oh, Thomas, this is just precious! Look at him, how sad he looks to be stuck with a failure such as you." She cooed. "Tell me, blondie, does he dissappear sometimes to answer a phone call? Who do you think he's calling?" She asks with a sickly sweet smile. Newt freezes. "No," He croaks. "That's bullshit, fuck you." He glances at Thomas, who is silent. "Thomas, outside. Now." 

The air is cold and refreshing, unlike the clammy club inside. "Who do you call?" Newt questions, voice trembling. "What is she on about, Thomas?" He asks again, hands shaking. "She's on about nothing. I'm on the phone to friends, from the Maze, please, Newt, I'm not lying, I would never-" He is cut off by Newt's lips, chapped and hot, on his. Thomas immediately presses closer, fisting his hands in his hair, lips opening for Newt. They kiss, passionate and rough, until they need to breathe. Thomas rests his forehead against Newt's, and Newt speaks. "I'm going to trust your word over everyone's, alright? Always, so calm down. I trust you." 

"You trust me?" Thomas glances at him, whiskey eyes bright under the streetlight. 

Newt hums. "Yeah, I trust you. And I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
